


My Husband, Bowser

by BowserSpears



Series: Bowser X Luigi [2]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Bros. (Video Games)
Genre: Big Gay Love Story, Bullying, Cute, Fluff, Just Married, Love Story, M/M, Mild Language, Romance, Short Story, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BowserSpears/pseuds/BowserSpears
Summary: It has been a few months since the King of Koopas, Lord Bowser, and the brother/sidekick to the hero of The Mushroom Kingdom, Luigi, have married each other. One evening, as Luigi decides to treat Bowser to a dinner date, they come across some old, familiar faces, who have not been up to date with the whereabouts of these two. Will they be accepting once they find out about Bowser's and Luigi's status together?





	My Husband, Bowser

**Author's Note:**

> This story, unlike my last story (if you happened to have read that one), is only a short, one chapter story, taking place about ten years before the events of my previous tale. This is just a holdover I have been slowly working on for a while that I wanted to upload first before I begin to upload chapters to a much bigger, and (hopefully!) better story about the plumber and the beast. Again, I had no one else proofread this for me, so I pray that everything is grammatically correct. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Again, any constructive criticism that you have for me is more than welcome!

“You ready, Greenie?”

“Just about, Bowser!” Luigi answers from in the bathroom.

As Bowser continues to button up his white flannel shirt and puts on his khaki shorts and gold polka-dotted jacket, Luigi pops out of the bathroom in a green and white sweater vest with matching green beanie and lime green loafers.

The Koopa walks up to his fashionable man and eyes him from top to bottom.

“You look amazing,” Bowser comments in awe.

“So do you,” Luigi says while staring into his newlywed's bright, scarlet red eyes, “Those new glasses I picked out look real nice on you.”

Bowser, adjusting said glasses, giggles a little and mentions awkwardly, “Yeah, well, I can see a lot better now.”

The tall Koopa towering over the plumber then gently places his large hands around his husband's small waist and kisses him on the lips, adding, “Thank you, Luigi.”

“You're quite welcome, your highness,” Luigi replies, cracking a smile.

“Ready to go?” Bowser asks.

“You know it!” Luigi answers excitedly.

  


* * *

  


As the green plumber and his beast of a husband make their way outside the castle and cross the bridge over the moat, now filled with water, they head down to where Bowser keeps his airships and pick out the snazziest looking one he owns.

“You wanna try flying her this time?” Bowser asks Luigi.

“Sure, if you think I'm ready."

The Koopa king chuckles and assures Luigi, “Trust me, you're a natural!” He pats him on the back and continues, “You more than aced those piloting tests I gave you!” Hearing this boosts Luigi's confidence, making him smile bigger than before.

As they board the airship, Bowser thrillingly blurts out loud, “I sure hope they have spicy drumsticks!”

“Oh, something tells me that they might...” Luigi says mysteriously, hinting at something his man does not know about.

The beast turns himself around to face Luigi with half of a smile on his face and questions him, “What did you do, Greenie?”

Luigi, still showing the smirk on his mug, asks, “Remember when I told you that Ms. Peach needed my and Mario's help at her castle yesterday?”

“I think so?”

“Well, let's just say that somebody went to the restaurant afterwards and tipped the manager and requested spicy drumsticks to be made for our dinner date tonight,” Luigi reveals.

“That somebody,” Bowser begins to ask, making air quotes with his fingers around the word _somebody_ , “Wouldn't be you, would it?”

“I don't know...” Luigi replies, acting all innocent and looking down at the ground, folding his hands together behind his back. “Yes,” he utters, moving his gaze up at the large reptile, who is now grinning from horn to horn.

“That's my sweet, little, green man!” Bowser says ecstatically, giving his short man a short hug.

Luigi then starts up the airship and pilots their way into The Mushroom Kingdom to make it on time for their dinner reservations at Osteria Toadzza, one of the most popular eateries in Princess Peach's kingdom.

  


* * *

  


As Luigi safely lands the airship into their reserved parking space and step off, the plumber catches a glimpse of a couple of familiar looking figures walking out of the restaurant.

“Oh, mamma mia!” Luigi exclaims.

“What? What's the matter, Luigi?” Bowser asks, surprised from his man's sudden outburst.

“If I'm not mistaken, I'd say that that's Wario and Waluigi walking out of there!” Luigi states, hiding behind his monstrous husband to remain unseen.

“What? I thought they've been captured and thrown in the slammer down in the Subcon?” Bowser questions, trying to remember what he had heard from Mario a while ago, “Wasn't it them that tried to steal Wart's crown to sell for profit, or something?”

“I guess they were released early?” Luigi suggests.

Bowser snorts at Luigi's innocent thinking and instead suggests, “More like they escaped.”

“Yeah, I wouldn't really put it past them to do something like that...”

As the short, overweight figure glances in the couple's direction, Luigi, still hiding behind Bowser, tenses up even more and whispers, “I wonder if they have even heard about us getting married yet.”

Bowser simply shrugs his shoulders as his only response.

“Ay, Luigi!” The shorter of the two figures calls out.

The green plumber can tell right away that the voice coming from this man is none other than from his older cousin, Wario. Immediately becoming anxious at the thought of conversing with his two older, less personable relatives, Luigi simply waves a little to them.

Once all four characters finally meet face to face, Luigi stutters out, “H- Hey Wario,” then nodding his head to the taller of the two, “Waluigi.” He takes his hat off to scratch the back of his head and continues, “H- How's it going you two?”

Wario lets out a hardly laugh and says, “Very good! How's it been going with ya' lately, Weege?”

“G- Good, I guess,” Luigi says, a little irritated that Wario called him _Weege_ , an annoying nickname he created for him a long time ago.

Wario then shifts his attention on the large, towering Koopa standing behind his antsy cousin, becoming a bit baffled by his presence.

Waluigi, deciding to speak up, blurts out, “Wah, what's King Koopa doing here with ya', Weege?”

Luigi, stammering for words, says, “Ah, well, you see...” He pauses to hastily think of how to explain why Bowser is here with him, “I- I guess you haven't heard, but, Bowser has, uh, finally put his bad ways behind him!”

Wario and Waluigi look at each other in doubt, as Luigi continues to tell his story.

“Yeah, you see, for a while now, he's actually made amends with Mario, Peach, and me, and has, uh, even promised to never ever kidnap the princess ever again! W- We sort of, kind of, all get along just fine now!”

The two brothers, still unsure of whether or not to believe Luigi's story, eventually decide to give Bowser the benefit of the doubt and congratulate him on his unexpected turn-around. “Glad to hear it, big guy!” “Yeah, congrats!” Wario and Waluigi both say cheerfully.

Bowser, only tolerating them, nods his head and, as politely as he can, tells them both, “Thank you, Wario. You too, Waluigi.”

Wario then notices the wedding band on Luigi's ring finger, and asks, “Woah, hey, what's this I see?”

He takes a closer look at the plumber's ungloved hand and exclaims, “Well, congratulations, Luigi! So, you finally settled down and got married to that Daisy girl you've been dating for so long now, huh?”

“Yep. Definitely,” Luigi chokes out.

“Hey, what a minute,” Waluigi begins, noticing the same wedding band on Bowser's finger, “King Koopa here's got the same wedding ring Luigi's got!”

As Waluigi announces his finding, Bowser slowly covers his ring hand with his other hand and asks, “Yeah? Well, what's it to you?”

“What's going on here, Weege?” Wario, now very confused, asks the green plumber.

Luigi, trying to find the words to explain the situation, stutters out nothing but nonsense.

“Well, who are ya' actually married to? Daisy, or,” he pauses to glance at the Koopa and shudders, “King Koopa over here?”

Luigi then slowly walks backwards to stand by Bowser's side and says, “Guys,” he stops for a second to let out a long sigh, “I'd like you to meet who I'm really married to.”

Luigi pats Bowser on the shell, **“My husband, Bowser.”**

Wario and Waluigi both stare at the couple in complete shock, their eyes widened and mouths gaped open, uttering, “What?”

“It's true,” Luigi affirms, “Bowser and I are married.”

“You can't be serious, right?” Waluigi asks, unable to believe what he is hearing.

“I'm afraid that I am, guys." 

As the two bros glance at each other, still in shock, they suddenly burst out laughing, causing Luigi to bury his face into his hands and causing Bowser to glare at them.

In between cackles, Wario manages to choke out, “You've gotta be kidding me! You, and King Koopa, a thing?!”

Luigi, starting to get frustrated from their laughter, asks, “Okay, I- I would like to know what is so damn hilarious about Bowser and I being in love?”

“Are you kidding me?!” Wario asks, “Are you really kidding me right now, Weege?!”

“He's a dude!” Waluigi hollers out in between howls of laughter, “Plus, he's not even human!”

“Yeah? Well, he may not be human, but he's sure a hell of a lot more intelligent that you two are!” Luigi states in Bowser's defense, which is true. While it may not seem like it, Bowser's IQ rests at 135, which means he is considered to be a very superior being, almost on the edge of being a genius.

Ignoring the last thing Luigi said, Waluigi tells him, “You're a freak, you know that, Weege?!”

“You both are!” Wario adds.

Luigi, feeling mortified, begins to tear up, which only makes their laughter at him louder and stronger.

Bowser, who has had enough of the humiliation he and his husband are facing, walks up to Wario, grabs him by the collar, and roars very loudly in his face, causing him to instantly stop laughing and instead yelp in fear.

Luigi, pulling his hands away from his face, becomes really worried about what Bowser might do to his cousin while enraged.

He quickly runs beside him and begs, “Bowser, whatever you're thinking about doing, please, I'm begging you! Don't do it! It's not worth it!”

The irate beast growls back as his response.

“What are ya' gonna do to me, Koopa?!” Wario asks, scared to death, “Y'ar not gonna kill me or nothin', are ya'?!”

Again, Bowser growls as his only response, with steam beginning to pour out from his nostrils.

“He could. He very well could. But, he's forgetting what Ms. Peach told him to promise her,” Luigi says.

Bowser then shifts his glowing, red eyes onto Luigi, knowing all too well what he is talking about.

“He's forgetting that if he lets his behavior get out of control again and he causes any more problems in her kingdom, he will never be welcome back here again!”

Bowser, not wanting to upset his husband, calms himself down a little. As the steam emitting from his nose and in between his clenched teeth dissipates, he, as gently as can, sets Wario back onto the ground.

“You got lucky this time, you fat fuck,” Bowser says heatedly, poking Wario in the chest with his claw, “Now get the hell out of my sight before I change my mind and kick your fat ass for insulting my man!” He points to Waluigi and adds, “You too, you scrawny bastard!”

“Woah, okay, let's take it easy man,” Waluigi says, still frightened from the whole situation.

“Yeah, look, no need to hurt us, big guy. We'll just be on out way...” Wario tells the beast, rubbing his chest to console it from being poked at, as he and his younger brother back away from the beast.

Once the two bros are a certain distance from the couple, Bowser happens to overhear Wario call him an _asshole faggot_ underneath his breath. The Koopa then shoots out a stream of fireballs, sending them flying right over Wario's head, knocking off his yellow hat, as well as singeing it in the process.

“I can hear pretty damn good, you know!” Bowser yells out to him.

Wario, without saying a word, picks up his burnt hat off the ground as he and Waluigi begin to run away as fast as they can.

After the two bros have left the scene, Bowser stands there, closing his eyes and trying to deep breathe in order to calm himself down, learning this helpful technique from Luigi.

“Bowser?” Luigi softly says, a bit nervous that Bowser will lash out at him.

“Hmm?” Bowser responds, still trying to deep breathe.

“I'm so sorry,” Luigi tells Bowser, walking in front of him and holding his hand.

Bowser opens his eyes and turns his attention down at his husband, and calmly asks, “What about?”

“I'm sorry that I sort of acted like I was ashamed of being married to you,” Luigi says, “I tried to stand up for you, but I guess I didn't do very well...”

“It's okay, Luigi, I understand.”

“You do?” Luigi asks, a little surprised.

“Mmhmm. I know you didn't mean it. I know that you're not ashamed of being married to me,” Bowser assures Luigi, “You were just afraid of telling your cousins the truth about us, and, honestly, I can see why. They acted like complete jerks to you!”

Luigi nods his head in agreement.

“Trust me, you don't need to worry about me getting mad at you for something like that. I understand, everyone makes a huge deal when a Koopa and a human are together, especially when they are both the same sex.”

Luigi, without saying a word, nods his head again.

“I know you're an anxious man, and, honestly, you had every right to feel how you were feeling, so I know that you did your best standing up for me, and yourself too. You know Luigi, you've really toughened up since about a year ago. I'm pretty proud of you.”

Luigi, feeling like his spirits are being lifted tremendously, tells Bowser in return, “You come a long way yourself, Bow Bow. You've matured a lot over time. You know how to handle your anger better, you know that, even though you're the king, you can't always get what you want, and you haven't caused any problems anywhere with anyone!”

“That's true,” Bowser agrees.

“I mean, minus what just happened between you with my cousins, of course, but it's alright! You were still able to stop yourself from going too far, and were even able to calm yourself down afterwards.”

Bowser nods his head, agreeing with everything his husband is telling him.

Luigi, chuckling a little, adds on, “You may still act like a giant kid at times, but that's okay! I know that you're still a kid at heart, and to be honest with you, I wouldn't want you any other way. I don't want you to be perfect, because, well, nobody is perfect anyways.”

Bowser chuckles a little, agreeing with Luigi that he can sometimes be a bit of a man-child.

“Besides, I wouldn't want you change yourself too much and be all sophisticated and grown-up all the time. It's what makes you more interesting and fun, and makes you, you."

Bowser, smiling again from horn to horn, picks his man up and embraces him tightly. Luigi, a bit caught off guard, giggles and, not really having a choice at the moment, returns the hug.

“Thanks for standing up for me, Bowser."

“No, thank you for standing up for me, Luigi,” Bowser replies, looking into Luigi's sky blue eyes, “You don't know how much I appreciate it.”

“You're welcome, big guy,” Luigi says, placing a kiss on Bowser's nose before being set back down to Earth, “I just hope that one day people will understand that what we have together is real, and that we truly do love each other.”

“I'm sure they will one day, Greenie. It'll just take some time,” Bowser assures, for once being the positive one.

He then extends his arm out, offering his hand to Luigi, and says, “Come on, we have a dinner date to get to.”

Luigi smiles up at his beast of a husband and accepts Bowser's loving gesture.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking the time to read my second published story! If you're interested, be on the lookout for the first chapter of the prequel to this story, which I will upload sometime during the beginning of next month. Have a wonderful day, wonderful reader!


End file.
